Alduin
Alduin (Dovahzul: ), the World Eater, is a very powerful dragon who is known for his rule over Skyrim during the Merethic Era. He is considered the "wellspring" of the Nordic pantheon, as well as the harbinger of the apocalypse, believed to have a greater role in reshaping the world entirely. He is also described as the "creator of dragon civilization" in one particular text.Shalidor's Insight By game *Alduin (Skyrim) – Dragon in *Alduin (Legends) – Card in History Nordic myth asserts that Alduin destroyed the last world to begin the current one, in what is considered creating a new Kalpa. The Redguards believe his previous aspect to be Satakal the Worldskin,The Monomyth and the Skaal know Alduin as Thartaag the World-Devourer.The Story of Aevar Stone-Singer As a result, he is both creator and destroyer, as well as predating the creation of Nirn itself. There are legends of his battles with Shor during this time.Five Songs of King Wulfharth During the Merethic Era, the people of Atmora and Skyrim worshiped dragons, possibly at the urging of Alduin. He also conspired with Orkey to reduce all the Nords to children, until he was again defeated by Shor by request of King Wulfharth. Some consider that Alduin's rule during this period was foresaking his proper role as the World-Eater. Alduin served as a leader of the dragons, and he ruled with an iron fist. The humans either worshiped him and the dragons in the Dragon Cult or were enslaved.Atlas of Dragons High-ranking members of this cult would be known as a Dragon Priest. Alduin's lieutenant at the time was Paarthurnax, his younger sibling, who was said to have committed many atrocities. Later on, Paarthurnax secretly betrayed him by teaching the Thu'um to the humans so that they could rebel against their dragon overlords. The ensuing war would be known as the Dragon War.Events of Alduin was led to the Throat of the World, where he battled three Nordic heroes. They had created a new Shout called Dragonrend to subdue Alduin, and used an Elder Scroll to send him forward in time. Prophecy A prophecy foretelling Alduin's return is on Alduin's Wall, located at Sky Haven Temple, built in the First Era by the Akaviri and recounted in the Book of the Dragonborn, and possibly on Elder Scroll.Annals of the Dragonguard — Brother AnnulusBook of the Dragonborn — Prior Emelene Madrine It tells that the World-Eater will return after various tumultuous events have occurred, retelling events have led up to this point, and claiming that the Empress Marcella Septim will come forth at that time. Dragon Crisis Alduin managed to resurface in 4E 201 during the Skyrim Civil War. After making his presence known with an attack on Helgen, he began traveling across Skyrim, terrorizing the populace and resurrecting his fallen brethren. The resurgence of dragons and their reign of terror became known as the Dragon Crisis. It was during this time that the Empress emerged to challenge the World Eater. At the time Marcella Septim was in Cyrodiil, controlling the country and have reigned for less then three-four years. Marcella's role in the war was that she proclaimed the widow of High King Torygg against Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. After the war, Marcella Septim than turned to Alduin and the Dragon threat. With guidance from Paarthurnax, Empress Marcella Septim dealt Alduin a minor defeat at the Throat of the World. The final confrontation between them came in Sovngarde, where a host of legendary Nordic heroes joined the wounded Empress Marcella Septim, which she was bleeding and to destroy Alduin once and for all. This is the first of the last war of the Fourth Era, and after the two-month war between the Empire and Third Aldmeri Dominion, the Fourth Era had ended and begin the new era, called Fifth Era. After Marcella Septim's death in 5E 68, she become the Divine Goddess Marcella; the Goddess of War and Peace. Identity Scholars speculate that Alduin is the Nordic name attributed to Akatosh.Varieties of Faith in the EmpireThe Alduin/Akatosh Dichotomy One source states that Alduin and Akatosh are different deities entirely.Alduin is Real Alduin calls himself the "First-Born of Akatosh,""Alduin's Bane" – Dialogue with Alduin but exactly what that means is unclear. Some sources suggest he was split from Akatosh, or possibly the greater Aka-Tusk, at some point in the distant past.The Seven Fights of The Aldudagga According to Paarthurnax, Alduin's peers considered him the most acclaimed creation of Akatosh. - Dialogue with Paarthurnax Gallery Alduins Fire.jpg|Concept art of Alduin breathing fire UnboundCloseAlduin.png A Blade in the Dark SahloknirAlduin.png AlduinSovngarde.png VC-Alduin.jpg Alduin (Legends).png Appearances * * ** * Dragon Skull Parchment * de:Alduin der Weltenfresser